Earth Shaker
The Earth Shaker is a monster battled on the Chorus Plains and Hanon Hills in the [[World of Eternal Sonata|World of Eternal Sonata]]. Details The Earth Shaker is encountered alone on the Chorus Plains. It then appears in groups of two or three and sometimes alongside an Angel Goat. In the Hanon Hills, it will morph into Dark Bat when in the darkness and may be encountered alongside one or two Eternal Greens. Attacks The Earth Shaker's normal physical attack is either a striking attack for one hit with one of its arms or a stronger lashing attack with its tail. It has a total of four different Special Attacks. Sludge is a distance attack on a single target. Long Tail is a lashing tail attack that hits anyone surrounding the Earth Shaker and it can use it up to three times in a row with five seconds on the Action Gauge. Earth Shaker is a four-hit stomping attack that hits everyone in range and carries a chance of knockdown. Finally, Sore Tail is a similar attack to its Long Tail, but it will only use this when its HP is in critical. Strategy The Earth Shaker carries more HP than any enemy encountered in the field so far, and players of the PlayStation 3 version must contend with an HP total that is nearly double that of its Xbox 360 counterpart. They are such large targets that there is probably little chance of getting them to group together in a way that allows a melee attacker to hit more than one of them at once, but if they do end up grouped like this, then don't hesitate to take advantage of it. It is generally advisable to be well-healed before going into battle with these and have either Frederic or Polka available for healing, or even both. Build up Echoes and then unleash Sky Divider with Allegretto, or Phantom Wave if he has ended up in a dark area or this opponent's large shadow. Phantom Wave is the better choice if they are grouped up at all close together, as it will hit both of them. If fighting on the Hanon Hills, it might be worth fighting them as Dark Bats instead, as those give better rewards, though their attacks generally aren't as easy to Guard against. In Encore Mode, be especially wary, as their ability to use multiple attacks in one turn can easily KO your characters. Try to keep Echoes built up prior to battle and make sure that all characters are fully healed. Spend some time batting the easier Angel Goats before taking on these opponents and avoid them when possible. Trivia *In the PlayStation 3 version of Eternal Sonata, the Earth Shaker's HP was massively increased, but the EXP earned was also increased to compensate. *At the midway section of Hanon Hills, the party encounters a merchant being menaced by an Earth Shaker. Allegretto rushes it from behind, resulting in a mandatory battle with two Earth Shakers/Dark Bats and an Eternal Green with a guaranteed preemptive strike. After the battle, the player may purchase items from the merchant and heal for free. Related enemies *Dark Bat *Ice Coffin *Haken Büchse Category:Monsters